1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a thin film which includes: discharging a solution containing a thin-film forming material dissolved in a solvent to thereby apply a droplet of the solution to a substrate, and evaporating the solvent from the droplet to thereby form a thin film on the substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art thin films formed by an ink-jet process are thin films made from polymeric compounds. Such thin films made from polymeric compounds can be easily formed by applying a solution containing a polymeric compound dissolved in a solvent to a substrate and evaporating the solvent from the applied solution.
Relating art thin film forming methods are disclosed in: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-40358; and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-54272.